Episode 3: Blue Moon
In her temporary apartment in Gazth-Sonika, Madlax gets a call from Three-Speed or SSS telling her to take on a sniping mission the next day. Her target is Gwen McNicole. This case is different from normal though. The client who asked for McNicole to be shot was McNicole himself. Madlax seems curious and learns as she much can about McNicole. On the rooftop of her apartment building, Madlax is approached by a female soldier of the King's Army bodyguard squad named Limelda Jorg. She is known as an extremely skilled sniper. She asks to see Madlax's passport to make sure she isn't an enemy, and Madlax shows her a passport under the false identity of Leticia Rune of Nafrece. She says she is here on vacation. Second Lieutenant Jorg falls for the trick and leaves Madlax in peace. However, Jorg knows there will be possible threats to the military leader, so she orders others in her squad to secure the seven possible positions in the city where it would be ideal for a sniper to take out McNicole. The only other possible location is the roof of Madlax's apartment, which Jorg believes she has already made safe. That evening, Madlax sneaks into the hotel where McNicole is staying and impersonates a room service lady. She is temporarily stopped by Carossur Don, who asks if they have met before, but Madlax says they haven't, and she acts cheery and innocent enough to fool him. Then she proceeds to room 203, curious to speak to Gwen McNicole, the man who ordered a hit on his own life. Gwen and Madlax talk together for a while. Madlax holds her hand out to Gwen, approaches him, and lets him embrace her. We can infer they had an interesting night together, though nothing is shown. The next day, things go off without a hitch. Just after shooting and killing Gwen McNicole, Madlax says something strange: "Goodbye, Father." Perhaps she saw a physical or spiritual resemblance between the father she wants to find and the man she just killed. Second Lieutenant Jorg angrily looks for the sniper and spots Madlax. For a minute, the two dangerous women look at each other through their scopes. Then they both fire, but whether intentionally or not, they both miss. Madlax's shot knocks Jorg's hat off, and her long, dark hair flows out behind her to dramatic effect. Next we are shone Carossur Don making a phone call to someone from Gazth-Sonikas' military. Don says there are enough people who can replace Gwen, so there's nothing to worry about. This, along with his presence at the hotel last night, strongly suggests that he is an agent working with and for the King's Army. Meanwhile, Jorg asks a squad member who the amazing sniper really was, and the soldier says it was probably the infamous mercenary Madlax. So begins Jorg's emnity with Madlax. As for Madlax, she throws a small photo of Gwen into the river, saying, "Gwen McNicole, last night was a lot of fun." At the Burton household, Margaret watches a news report on tv about how Gwen McNicole was killed. Eleanor stops and asks if the news is interesting, but Margaret, as weird as ever, says, "No, it's boring." Preview Episode 4 ''"Helianthus flowers attract the kind-hearted. I'm sure that you are kind, and probably hate those who are unkind so much so that you want to kill them." ''– Margaret Burton